fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story 6 Plans
Story 6 ( Might change to being named, my other series may continue ) is a whole new story...I just have no name for it yet... Also, I've dropped the users can be in the story, for this story. Anyone can edit and add there own characters...Just there are a few rules... About Story 6 We're all use to seeing bakugans coming out of a marble/ball form...But has anyone ever thought of people turning into bakugans? Story 6 has people turning into bakugans from an experiment from a scientist. The group of six kids have losted their memory of the scene, but are scarred with there bakugan/human life. There are many storylines for this story with small storylines connecting each kid to another. Most of the kids are 15 years old, a few are 16 years old. Rules *Six characters are the maximum for each side ( Maybe bent for a small amount ) *One of each attribute Good Characters Name: *Wolf Personality: *Leader-like *Show off *Cocky, confident, and stubborn Appearance: *Always wearing a jacket with a collar like a cool guy. *Brown hair, blue-green eyes Style/Attribute: *Ventus Age: *16 Bakugan Appearance: *Wolf like Name: *Kyleronoco Personality: *Dead serious *Always up to defend against evil *Sometimes goofs off and pulls pranks Appearance: *Has headphones around his neck *Wearing baggy jeans with a hoodie *Has a red Kryptonic wristband Style/Attribute: *Darkus Age: *15 Bakugan Appearance: *http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mutant_elfintrickedout.jpg Darkus Nitro Mutant Elfin. (Nitro) ---- Name: *Kuuga Personality: *Loose cannon *Animal like *Prankster *Gets angry easily Appearance: *Messy red hair *Slightly sharper nails and canine teeth *Torn Black t-shirt *Red jeans Style/Attribute: *Pyrus Age: *16 Bakugan Appearance: *Kurama Dragonoid *Sharp blade on right arm *Blaster onto of left shoulder *Epic looking armor ---- Name: *PYRUSGUARDIAN Personality: * Serious, rarely jokes * Somewhat insane at times Appearance: * Straight brown hair *Grey hoodie *Blue jeans *Grey Tennis shoes Style/Attribute: * Haos Age: *15 Bakugan Appearance: ---- Name: Valentin Kazami Personality: *Heroic *Calm *Has an ego. Appearance: *Brown hair *Black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath *Jeans *Wears black and white Jordans sneakers Style/Attribute: *Darkus Age: *17 Bakugan Appearance: ---- Name: *Crimson Personality: *Kinda goth..NOT EMO Appearance: *Not seen without black jeans, black t-shirt, black jacket and blue chuck taylors with neon orange laces Style/Attribute: *Clear (Quantum and Ion) Age: *??? Bakugan Appearance: *Clear Krakix ---- Evil Characters Name: *Pyrus Personality: *Doesn't show deep emotions *Likes to brawl *Likes to eat pizza Appearance: *Usually wears a t-shirt and open jacket, blue jeans, and an M4. No grenades through. Style/Attribute: *Pyrus Age: *??? Bakugan Appearance: *Aerogan ---- Name: *C22helios Personality: *After losing his memory in the scientists experiment, he believes he is evil and is Pyrus' right-hand man *Calm, but when angry he is a Execlent battler Appearance: *Messy red hair, blue eyes *Wears a Black Trench Coat Style/Attribute: *Darkus (after remebering he is on the good side, he turns back to a pyrus battler) *Agressive Age: *14 Bakugan Appearance: *Dragon-like ---- Name: *AcePyruswolf Personality: * Usually insane Appearance: * Short brown hair * Grey shirt * White shorts * Silver flipflops Style/Attribute: * Subterra, with traces of Pyrus Age: * 15 Bakugan Appearance: * Armored subterrene wolf like Bakugan * Small blades running down back * Has a skull covering face ---- Category:Wolf Story 6 Category:Humagons 1